This invention relates to weather excluders, of the type designed for mounting at the bottom of a door to close the gap which is otherwise present between the bottom of the door and the floor or threshold when the door is closed.
One known form of weather excluder of this type comprises a member, referred to hereinafter as a "closure member" which is vertically movable to close the gap beneath the door, the closure member moving in response to the engagement or disengagement of a horizontally protruding member, with the door jamb on the hinge side of the door.
Such a device suffers from the disadvantage that only a small length of movement of the horizontally projecting member can be achieved with the given geometry of conventional doors, and this limits the amount of vertical travel of the closure member which can be produced with compact and simple mechanisms.
If in order to maximize the vertical travel of the closure member, the horizontally projecting member in its free condition projects very far from the edge of the door, the closure member will be lowered into contact with the floor too early in the closing movement of the door, making it difficult to shut and open the door, and causing wear to floor coverings such as carpet.
A further disadvantage of prior art devices has been that the simple mechanism used for translating the horizontal movement of the jamb-engaging member into vertical movement of the closure member, has resulted in a horizontal component of displacement of the latter during vertical movement thereof, with consequent misalignment of the closure member.